peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandulu
Bandulu (a Jamaican patois word meaning criminal) were a British electronic music and reggae group consisting of Jamie Bissmire, John O'Connell and Lucien Thompson. The music often relies heavily on techno and dub elements. Releasing their first two albums on Creation Records sublabel Infonet, the group has also released albums on Blanco y Negro, Foundation Sound Works and Music Man Records. The trio have also recorded under various names such as Thunderground, New Adult and Sons of the Subway. Links to Peel Under multiple names, the group did several sessions for Peel's show and were played on his programmes during the 90's. In the new century, Peel rarely played any tracks from the group, although he did give airtime to Jamie Bissmire's solo projects. Sessions ;Bandulu 1. Recorded: 1992-11-11. Broadcast: 02 January 1993. Repeated: 26 March 1993 *Soweto 2000 / Funk Waffle / Song 2. Recorded: 1995-06-22. Broadcast: 28 July 1995. Repeated: 08 December 1995 *Nought Response / Wha'Appen Peeel / Shenley / Invisible Wall 3. Recorded: unknown. Broadcast: 06 April 1996 *Killa / Shroud Pt 2 / Selah / Deep Sea Angler ;Sons Of The Subway 1. Recorded: unknown. Broadcast: 25 March 1994 *Trunk A Funkz / Escape / Trunk A Funkz (Reprise) / Down The Line Other Shows Played ;Bandulu * 24 July 1992: Amaranth - Love Lies Bleeding (Guidance 12") (Infonet) *31 October 1992: Internal Ocean (12" - Internal Ocean / Sub Atomic Shrapnel) Infonet *01 November 1992 (BFBS): Internal Ocean (12") Infonet *14 November 1992: Internal Ocean (12" - Internal Ocean / Sub Atomic Shrapnel) Infonet *22 November 1992 (BFBS): Internal Ocean (12") Infonet *05 June 1993: Pacekeeper (12" - Guidance: Pre-Release Sampler) Infonet *24 June 1994: Shackles (12” single) Infonet *02 July 1994: Run Run (album - Presence) Infonet *23 July 1994: 'Close Ups' (album - Antimatters) Infonet *30 July 1994: ‘Run Run (2xLP – Antimatters)’ Infonet *18 February 1995: Empty Threats (12" - Fight the Apressers) Infonet *25 February 1995 (BFBS): 'Empty Threats (12"-Fight The Apressers)' (Infonet) *24 March 1995: 'Empty Threats (12 inch-B side of Fight The Apressers)' (Infonet) *11 August 1995: 'Changing World (12 inch)' (Infonet) *02 December 1995: Running Time (12") Blanco Y Negro *09 March 1996: Jester (12" - Trouble Shooter) Blanco Y Negro *16 March 1996 (BFBS): 'Jester (2xLP-Cornerstone)' (Blanco Y Negro) *28 April 1996: ‘Running Time (CD – Cornerstone )’ Blanco Y Negro *04 May 1996 (BFBS): 'Running Time (CD-Cornerstone)' (Blanco Y Negro) *05 May 1996: 'Parasight (CD – Cornerstone )’ Blanco Y Negro *02 June 1996: Deep Sea Angler (album - Cornerstone) Blanco Y Negro *06 March 1997: Bil' let (2xcd Various ‎– Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets ) Feedback Communications *18 June 1997: Runnings Part 2 (2x12" - Runnings) Foundation Sound Works ;Thunderground * 03 October 1992: Thunderground (12" - Thunderground / Chrome Roots) Infonet *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Thunderground (12") Infonet *24 October 1992: 'Illegal Rush (EP-The Thunderground EP)' (Infonet) *22 November 1992 (BFBS): Illegal Rush (EP - The Thunderground EP) Infonet *27 November 1992: 'Illegal Rush (12"-The Thunderground EP)' (Infonet) *27 October 1995: Thunderground (12" - Thunderground / Chrome Roots) Infonet (part of Dave Clarke's set) ;Sons Of The Subway * 26 November 1993: Upstart (v/a CD Usability Now) Infonet *27 November 1993: ‘Locked Out (Various Artists CD – Usability Now)’ (Infonet) *03 December 1993 (BFBS): Upstart (Compilation CD: Usability Now) Infonet *10 December 1993: 'Upstart (CD-Usability Now)' (Infonet) *22 January 1994: Upstart (v/a album - Usability Now) Infonet *29 January 1994 (BFBS): Upstart (album - Usability Now) Infonet *01 July 1995: Da Tunnelz (Various Artists 2xLP – Soundsite) Infonet *08 July 1995 (BFBS): 'Da Tunnelz (Compilation CD-Soundsite Compilation)' (Infonet) *15 July 1997: Fly Trap (album - Ruff Rugged & Real) Infonet ;Jamie Bissmire * 14 June 2000: Target Game (12": Advanced Ground) (Advanced) *July 2000 (FSK): Target Game (12" - Advanced Ground EP) Advanced *12 September 2000: Artesian (EP: Ade Fenton Presents) Advanced *21 September 2000 (Radio Eins): Artesian (EP: Ade Fenton Presents) Advanced *04 March 2003: T.C.P. (12" - T.B.C.) Chancer *13 March 2003 (Radio Eins): T.C.P. (12" - T.B.C.) Chancer ;Space DJz (collaboration between Jamie Bissmire & Ben Long) * 18 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Red Shift (12"-On Manoeuvres In Uncharted Territories)' (Infonet) *16 December 1995: Hornsey Rise (v/a album - London Underground London) Kickin *12 April 1996: 'Side On (12 inch - Return To Earth )’ Infonet *29 June 1996: ‘Side On (12 inch )’ Ongaku Musik (part of Dave Clarke's set) *11 March 1997: ‘Humanize (12" – Space DJz EP)’ Nova Mute *13 March 1997: The Vault (single – Space DJz EP) Nova Mute *15 October 1997: Structural Damage (12" - Rate Of Change) NovaMute *23 October 1997: 'Ramp Logic (12"-Rate Of Change)' (NovaMute) *04 May 1999: Tracer (LP: On Patrol) Soma *05 May 1999: Terror Swarm (album - On Patrol!) Soma Quality Recordings *12 May 1999: Descending Life (LP - On Patrol) Soma *13 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Terror Swarm (album - On Patrol!) Soma Quality *18 May 1999: ‘Space 1999 (CD - On Patrol )’ Soma Quality Recordings *May 1999 (FSK): Space 1999 (CD - On Patrol!) Soma Quality *02 June 1999: Switch Backz (Album: On Patrol) Soma Mis External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Facebook Category:Artists